The present invention relates to an on-vehicle electronic device which is installed on a dashboard of the vehicle and includes a car navigation system or the like.
With regard to conventional on-vehicle units, individual units such as a radio, a television set, a cassette deck, a CD player, a car navigation system, and a VICS (Vehicle Information and Communications System), are formed so as to be independent of one another. These units are installed on a dashboard while assembled.
Types of unit combinations are determined beforehand by the manufacturer, and the user purchases a vehicle in which there are assembled units, such as a radio, selected from the predetermined types of units.
Since only a limited number of unit combinations are available from the manufacturer, even if the user attempts to add an additional unit to the vehicle after purchase of the vehicle, in some cases the unit may not be installed because of the limitation of an installation space. Further, in many cases, a unit such as a cassette deck is built into the dashboard in advance, and hence the unit may not be removed.
A unit, such as a VICS, is installed on, e.g., the upper surface of the dashboard apart from a unit housing section provided in the center of the dashboard so as to accommodate many units. In the case of a separate unit such as a VICS, the user experiences inconvenience in using the unit, and additional wiring such as wiring of a power line is also required. In this way, adding a unit to the vehicle is not easy.